narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke's Growth and Ability In that section it should be edited and cleaned up and should include that Sasuke had to use the second Level of his Curse Mark against Orochimaru despite the later being in such a weakened state. During his battle against Itachi Sasuke who after absorbing Orochimaru and had his own power and abilities supplemented by Orochimaru's could hold his own against Itachi. However, Itachi was very ill and wasnt at 100% at most he was likely at 50%. Itachi also gave Naruto some of his power just before his battle with Sasuke further weakening him and despite planning to lose Itachi was in control of the entire battle between them. Also the fact that Sakura was in disbelieve about Sasuke's rapid and inhuman growth and after consulting with Tsunade who suggested that Sasuke was using Forbidden Jutsu or taking drugs that should DEFINITELY be noted. ~Mikethe88~ :And all of that is already in the article.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No not all of it is and what is there isn't worded right. ~Mikethe88~ :*It's already mentioned that Orochimaru was in a weakened state, and its already mentioned that Sasuke activated the the second level of his Cursed Seal. :*It's already mentioned that Itachi was sick and possibly not at 100%. :*Why does it matter that Itachi gave something to Naruto, we don't know what he did. :*The possible drug use is mentioned. :Everything you want is already mentioned in the article.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Genjutsu? Why are we completely ignoring all the Genjutsu from Sasuke? Don't tell me it's because we don't know their name, we have alot of jutsu's that we don't but we still list them and make up names for them. There is also a lack of a Genjutsu section in his abilities. --TekkenStorm (talk) 09:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's just that: We don't know their names. Apparently, Tsukuyomi was really Itachi's own thing: An illusion controlling time-space. Sasuke doesn't have that, and the last 2 chapters made it crystal clear. It's a little different making articles for genjutsu as opposed to an unnamed jutsu. Most of Sasuke's genjutsu are meant as distractions. With the exception of the Susanoo genjutsu and black illusions, they really don't deserve an article let alone a name in my opinion. I think his skill with genjutsu was already mentioned in the article anyway. Wreiad (talk) 14:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sry, but Sasuke has got Tsukuyomi, he clearly said that in orther to have Susanoo you need Amaterasu AND Tsukuyomi, so further discussion is pointless. Its like saying that Konohamaru doesnt know Rasengan because his is a FAR weaker version of that Naruto has. It just isnt trained yet. Sasuke being able to activate mangekyo in just one eye (http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/480-41/15) this must be something special to activate only one sharingan eye, and a mangekyo one at that, and should be noted in his sharingan abilities. *He's done it before, remember the genjutsu he used in the Kumo guy to get Killer Bee's location. Omnibender - Talk - 15:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) do, but there is one HUGE difference, his other eye was closed indicating that he didnt want to reveal it to conserve chakra, this time both were open but just one activated and probably again filled with rage showed new mastery of the sharingan --FlameSkarr (talk) 15:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC)